murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Big Fat Mimico Wedding
"My Big Fat Mimico Wedding" is the third episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred seventy-first of the series. It first aired on October 8, 2018. Summary Higgins and Ruth's wedding promptly derails amidst the eccentric Newsome cousins with jealous suitors and a guest whose attempts to murder Henry is unwittingly thwarted by his best man George. Character Revelations *Henry Higgins faces death thrice: once by bullet, second by chandelier, and third by the sword. *Henry confesses to George that he is being punished for killing Roger Newsome (see ep.1008) and if Ruth found out she would leave him "in a heartbeat"; This new acknowledge presents a big problem for George. *The reality behind the Newsome family fortune is revealed. Continuity *George Crabtree does the digging; Murdoch never digs – again. (see ep.1112) Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Osgoode Hall Law School, commonly shortened to Osgoode, was established in 1889 and the only recognized professional law school for the province at the time. * The Great 1906 San Francisco Earthquake, which caused 3,000 deaths and destroyed much of the city, ranks as one of the most significant earthquakes of all time. *When Rupert tells George to call him "Bingo", it is an allusion to P.G. Wodehouse, a prolific and popular British writer of the time: Richard P. "Bingo" Little is a recurring fictional character in the Jeeves and Drones Club stories, who has a proclivity for gambling. * Mr. Darcy is the one of the central characters in Jane Austen's novel Pride and Prejudice and is mistaken for the Toronto street, "D'Arcy". Trivia *When asked about this espisode, MM writer Mary Pedersen gives hints and highlights, "The Newsome family episode has become really one of the highlights of every season for the writers, and you can imagine that with a wedding, the extended Newsome family coming to stay, Ruth determined to find George a girlfriend, and of course a murderer on the loose, that Murdoch, Brackenreid, Crabtree and Higgins will really have their hands full ..." *This episode is MM Writers' Room attempt at creating a farce in the style of P.G. Wodehouse, according to Simon McNabb. *New MM Costume Designer Joanna Syrokomla discusses the costumes. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Siobhan Murphy as Ruth Newsome Cyrus Lane as Dr. Rupert Newsome Guest Cast Michela Cannon as Geraldine 'Gigi' Cholmondeley Clare McConnell as Effie Newsome Paul Fauteux as Constantine 'Connie' Kimberly Jake Raymond as Pelham 'Plum' Kimberly Adam Waxman as Minister Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1203 Wedding Invitation.png|The Wedding Invitation 1203 My Big Fat Mimico Wedding couple.png 1203 My Big Fat Mimico Wedding Minister.png Category:Season Twelve